Legendary
by phoenixx313
Summary: A girl washes up on the bank of a river with no recollection of her past or anything about herself Almost immediately she is attacked by an akuma & learns that she has special powers Her luck only gets worse as the Earl & his mysterious female companion take a special interest in her After wandering for 3 years she runs into Exorcists Can they help her uncover her lost past?LaviXOC


_**Hey It's Phoenixx. Been a while hasn't it? Well I'm back for a little bit to work on the rewrite. I will try to update this rewrite asap, but in the mean time let me know what you think. There will be some differences from the first draft so it won't be exactly the same so I will delete the old draft once I am caught up. Also, I need a beta still so if anyone has anyone in mind let me know. Thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Cold. That's how everything felt when I first woke up. Of course, it was probably because I woke up on a river bank barely clothed.<p>

The next thing I felt was pain, ripping across my back, right forearm, and left eye. Stitches lined the inside of my arm and my left eye was half covered by a loose bloody bandage. Although, it wasn't my injuries that scared me. It was the fact that I had no idea who I was. Frantically, I peeled the bandage off my face with shaking hands, leaving it on the muddy ground. I then clawed up the river bank with my injuries screaming at me. Cool rain began to fall from the overcast sky. I shivered from the cold and felt weak from my injuries. My long, wet purple black hair clung to my face. Feeling warmth trail down my face, I reached up to touch my cheek and winced in pain. After I pulled back my hand, I found that my fingers were stained red.

"Miss?" I whipped around at the sound of a voice to find out a man had just appeared from the trees that lined the river. "Are you all right?" His words were those of a concerned person, but his tone was menacing and his face twisted into a wicked grin.

My left eye suddenly was engulfed in a piercing pain and I cried out.

"Ahh. So you did survive, but don't worry. I will fix that in a tick." The man transformed into its true form of a giant mechanical serpent. I could see a disfigured being chained to this monster. To my horror, I realized that it was a soul and I felt as if I was going to be sick. Without hesitation, it aimed its weapons at me. Glowing bullets were fired from its large guns. My eyes widened in fear and I dropped at the last second before the bullets could hit me.

My breath began to labor in fear and adrenaline flowed through my body as the monster aimed its weapons at me again. I leapt to the side, dodging the monster's attack. As I regained my footing, a light poured from my forearm wound that burned like fire. I screamed as the light began to form a shape of a staff with a curved end. When the light subsided, the burning sensation halted and a scythe rested perfectly balance in my right hand. Still breathing heavily, I looked up at the serpent in confusion.

It hissed in anger. "It seems like the bitch has figured out how to used her Innocence." With that being said, it lunged towards me in anger. It whipped its tail, catching me in the stomach and throwing me backwards. I screamed in agony as I landed on my injured back, but I knew I had to get up before that thing attacked me again. Rolling back up to my feet, I could feel warm blood dripping down my back. The mechanized snake didn't hesitate in lunging at me again and I yelled in fear as I swung the weapon in my hands with my eyes closed. I heard the ripping of metal, ring against my ears and the monster cried out in pain.

"AHHHH…You wretched exorcist!" I opened my eyes to see that I wounded the monster with the scythe. I knew it wasn't going to stop until I was dead so I took the opportunity to kill it once and for all. The scythe began to glow with my new found resolve and I brought it down in an arc, slaying the serpent. It screamed in pain for a moment as I watched the trapped soul break free and move on to a better place.

Once the monster disappeared, I sank to my knees in exhaustion. The scythe in my hands dissolved into pure light again and seeped back into my wound. This time it didn't burn though. Instead it felt warm and pleasant, especially since I felt cold still from the river and rain. I laughed hysterically for a moment, this can't be really happening. I just slayed a monster with a magical weapon that came from my body. My laughter didn't last long because suddenly I retched up blood. I stared horrified at the dark red substance that mixed with the mud on the ground. Weakness finally overcame me as darkness crept over my vision until I passed out.

* * *

><p>Two figures watched the scene of the girl slaying the serpent from a distance. One looked like a plump man, but he was no ordinary man. He had two piercing yellow eyes that were framed by round spectacles, a tall top hat that sat upon his head, and a permanent terrifying grin was stretched grotesquely across his face. He was the Millennium Earl, creator of akuma and was basically the devil. Next to him under his purple umbrella, a girl stood not so different from the girl that laid on the ground. They had similar facial features such as a narrow face with high cheek bones, a small nose, and wide round eyes. The two girls were also the same exact height and age with the same small body types. There were some distinct differences between the two. The girl next to the Earl had long blue black hair that was pulled into a side braid and was dressed as a warrior in all black. She looked regal with her black leather pants and black breast plate, holding a large sword in her left hand that was over half her height. Nothing like the other girl that was barely clothed. Also, she had purple eyes that were filled with blinding anger and hatred for the girl that laid on the muddy earth.<p>

"Can I finish her now Master?" She asked through gritted teeth.

The Earl laughed. "That eager to end this already?"

"Just looking at her enrages me to no end. I want her dead." The girl's large sword that had an onyx blade glowed purple.

"Patience Adriana. You will get your chance, but for now I would like to see how she develops now that she has had Innocence forced into her body. She could be of use to us later."

Adriana gaped at her master. "But Master! She is weak and helpless now. Why don't…"

The Earl interrupted her. "You will see in good time child."

Knowing that she could not win an argument with the Millennium Earl, she didn't push him anymore. "Fine. Let's go then." She growled in annoyance.

The pair turned disappeared through a portal, leaving the bleeding girl behind knowing that they would meet again sometime in the future.


End file.
